


No Kissing

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Draco Malfoy, Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, Fluff, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, it's literally in the title, no "real" kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco doesn't like kissing.Hermione doesn't understand.Harry intervenes.





	No Kissing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [No Kissing - Traducción](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881903) by [dari2210](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dari2210/pseuds/dari2210)



> I thought the world needed a kiss-less Valentine's fic so I wrote one :D  
> This isn't explicitly set on Valentine's day but feel free to pretend it is.

“You know, I’ve never seen the two of you kiss.”

Harry looked up from his comfortable perch on Draco’s lap and at Hermione who had apparently decided talking to Harry and Draco about their relationship would make an acceptable after-homework activity.

“That’s because we don’t kiss, Granger,” Draco told her before Harry could get a word in.

“What do you mean, you don’t kiss?” Hermione asked sounding shocked.

Draco rolled his eyes, a sure sign that he didn’t want to partake in the conversation any longer, so Harry shrugged and said, “Just that. Draco doesn’t like kissing, so we don’t.” He wasn’t really in the mood to explain the details.

Hermione wanted to ask Draco why, Harry could see it plainly in her face, and he was glad when she didn’t. It seemed she still had some restraint when it came to other people’s privacy. Or maybe it was just Draco’s frown that was keeping her from asking. Harry turned his head to check – yes, it _definitely_ was Draco’s frown. Harry was sure he hadn’t seen Draco frown that severely since before the beginning of their Eighth Year.

“Was there anything else you wanted, Hermione?” Harry asked politely.

“I… you… don’t you miss kissing, Harry?”

Harry wanted to roll his eyes at that, but he could supress the urge for the time being. Was this another attempt of his friends to tell him his relationship with Draco was not good for him? That not kissing Draco meant his relationship wasn’t fulfilling or something else ridiculous?

“No, I honestly don’t,” he said and turned his head to smile at Draco. Draco smiled back at him for a second before his expression moved back into a frown.

“But you…” Hermione began but Harry interrupted her before she could ask another question he didn’t want to answer.

“Kissed Ginny, a lot? Yes. But my past relationship with Ginny has nothing to do with my relationship with Draco now. Are you asking all these, frankly invasive, questions because you are interested in my answers or just because you are once again looking for reasons why I might be unhappy in my relationship?”

That shut Hermione up but only for a few seconds.

“We just…”

“You just want me to be happy?” Harry guessed. Hermione gave him a small nod. “I am very happy right now. I would be even happier if you stopped butting into my relationship and trusted me to make my own decisions.”

“I understand,” Hermione said but Harry wasn’t quite sure she really did. He hoped so at least.

When Harry didn’t say anything else, Hermione got up and walked towards the stairs leading to the dormitories.

“You know, Granger,” Draco called out when she had almost reached the stairs. Hermione turned around and Harry was sure if he looked at Draco now he would see him smile because she had taken his bait. “I’ve never seen Weasley fuck you.”

A blush so bright Harry could see it from halfway across the room spread on Hermione’s face almost instantly. Harry turned towards Draco – who was smiling like the cat who got the cream – and didn’t quite know whether to be proud or disappointed. On the one hand turnaround was fair play but on the other hand he had asked Draco to stop antagonizing his friends. Draco seemed to know this because his smile only widened when he saw Harry’s conflicted expression.

Before Harry could decide on his reaction, Seamus started clapping and soon the whole common room was filled with applause for Draco. Of course, Draco, the bastard, enjoyed it immensely.

When the applause had died down again, Harry decided to let Draco’s contrary behaviour go just this once because at least part of him felt like Hermione had deserved his taunt for trying to interfere with their relationship once again.

 

Half an hour later Harry and Draco had retreated to the dorms for some much-needed privacy because as much as Draco loved showing off Harry and their relationship, both he and Harry valued their privacy even more.

“You know,” Harry said after a few minutes of comfortable silence in which they had just relaxed on Draco’s bed, Harry splayed out half on top of Draco where he felt the most comfortable. “I know something you enjoy a lot more than kissing.”

“Is that so?” Draco asked, a teasing grin in place on his face.

Harry hummed, too relaxed to use more words than absolutely necessary.

“Care to show me?”

Harry didn’t say anything in reply, he just stretched a little, so he could reach Draco’s neck and started to nuzzle it, constantly taking care not to touch it with his lips.

“Yes,” Draco said, his wide smile audible in his voice. “I really like that. And I will never understand people who like kissing more than this.”

Harry grinned. “In turn, they probably won’t even try to understand your preference either.”

Draco shrugged. “I don’t need them to understand it. The only ones who need to understand it are you and I.”

“Mhmm… That’s true. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Draco said and pulled Harry up a few more inches to rub his nose against Harry’s, their version of a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
